Una sola Noche
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Una fiesta, alcohol drogas y sexo. Decepciones amorosas los llevaran a cometer un error que cambiara su amistad totalmente o ¿Solo sera un paso para comenzar su nuevo amor? Empieza la guerra. Capítulo 9 -KibaxHinaxNeji-
1. Prologo

_**Ohayo :3**_

_**Aqui dejandoles mi nuevo proyecto ^^ para esta hermosa pareja que tengo abandonada T.T**_

_**Advertencias: Este fic contendra **_

_**-Leve lemon (muy leve) xd**_

_**-Vocabulario Obseno, creo ._.**_

_**-Una fiesta loca xD**_

_**Parejas: Principal Kibahina**_

_**El resto apareceran en el tanscurso de la fiesta :B**_

_**-Masashi K. es el artista creador de Naruto, yo solo me como unas galletas o me consumo algo y creo historias xD-En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Domingo 2 Octubre de 2011

02:14 am Casa Inuzuka

-S-solamente será hoy...- susurraba entre besos mojados y jadeos- M-mañana todo será como antes- trataba de aclarar lo que iban a hacer a continuación, se separaron un momento compartiendo miradas, ojos grandes color plata contra ojos rasgados de un color casi negros

-Mañana solo seremos amigos como siempre- susurro el chico aceptando la condición que le imponía su mejor amiga

-Esto solo es para olvidar- le beso nuevamente, con la necesidad de sentirlo de saborearlo de olvidar los recuerdos amargos con besos mojados y caricias ardientes

-Para calmar un poco nuestro sufrimiento- la recostó en su amplia cama despojándola lentamente de sus prendas, buscando sus intimidades con intención de abandonarse al deseo y olvidar lo sucedido

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**xD si lo se, demaciado corto pero a mi defensa el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo e.e**_

_**Eyesgray o... amante del kibahina :3**_

_**Dejen reviews e.e**_


	2. ¡Fiesta!

**Ohayo xd**

**Advertencia: Vocabulario Obseno**

**Parejas: Naruhina, Sasusaku, KibaIno, ShinoxOoc, NejiTen, Shikatema, KankuHana,**

**SasuIno, Narusaku, y la principal**

**KibaHina**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es del artista Masashi K. esta historia fumada es mia xD**

**-En mis historias Hinata-sama es la protagonista**

**.**

**.**

3 días antes...

Miércoles 28 Septiembre 2011

11:30 am Instituto Konohagakure

-Ya quiero que sea fin de semana-ttebayo- se quejaba como siempre el hiperactivo rubio poseedor de dos grandes y brillantes ojos azules Namikaze Naruto

-Cállate dobe, todos queremos que sea fin de semana tu eres el único que exaspera a todos- molesto como siempre el azabache poseedor de unos fríos ojos café oscuro casi negros callaba a su mejor amigo

-¡Teme!, no seas malo conmigo-ttebayo- el resto que estaban reunidos con el par de amigos suspiraron pesadamente ante la rutina de esos dos

-N-naruto-kun- a su lado una de las chicas mas codiciadas por todo el Instituto, Hyuuga Hinata una chica de ojos Grises casi platas y una larga melena entre negra y azulada

-Hinata-chan dile que no me fastidie-ttebayo- se quejo buscando consuelo con su reciente novia

-Ya escuchaste, que no lo fastidies- imponente como siempre llego una chica de ojos verdes similares a dos esmeraldas y con su ya habitual pelo corto teñido de un extraño rosa chillón

-Hmp- bufo el moreno ante la orden de su novia

-Kiba- seductoramente llamo la rubia tratando de llamar la atención de uno de sus tantos novios

-Ino- sonrió de manera perruna robándole un apasionado beso a la chica, ella rubia con una gran coleta que le llegaba cerca de su pelvis muchos de sus largos cabellos eran extensiones y poseedora de dos brillantes ojos azules turquesa. El por su parte de piel bronceada, ojos negros rasgado y cabello revuelto de tono castaño, todo un bombón para las chicas de primer año

-Ya, ya dejen tanto show-ttebayo- intervino el rubio dañando el momento apasionado de ese par

-Deja de joder Naruto- se aproximaba una gran pelea entre el castaño y el rubio

-Cállense- con su descomunal fuerza, Sakura separo al par llamando la atención del grupo- En vez de pelear tan infantilmente, Porque no mejor pensamos ¿Que haremos el fin de semana?- el resto asintió dándole el punto a favor de la chica

-Supongo que festejar- hablo Shikamaru otro moreno de aspecto perezoso pelo negro recogido en una coleta y dos expansiones en sus orejas

-Exacto- acuño la rubia mientras buscaba su delineador de ojos negro en su bolsillo- Tenemos que festejar, el problema es ¿Donde?- todos guardaron silencio ante la pregunta

-Mi casa esta disponible- todos vieron en dirección al dueño de la voz, el castaño de toques perrunos quien tomaba asiento al lado de su ''Novia''

-Al parecer será divertido Kiba- susurro de manera seductora al chico haciendo que este tragara grueso

-¿Estas seguro Kiba?- la peli rosa quien tomaba asiento en las piernas del azabache no estaba muy segura por la propuesta del castaño

-Si, Mama esta fuera de la ciudad y Hana me dará su permiso, en fin será en mi casa por lo que no pasara nada- todos sonrieron compartiendo miradas

-Listo, ahora... ¿Quienes vendrán?- con su blanquecina mano empezó a señalar uno por uno a los integrantes del grupo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de todos- ¿Hinata?- la ojiperla trago grueso, no estaba acostumbrada a salir de casa pero ahora que Naruto y ella eran novios salía con mas libertad claro acompañada por el

-Y-yo...- estaba nerviosa ante tantas miradas sobre ella

-Tranquila Hinata, hoy iremos tu y yo a tu casa, tu padre sabe que somos mejores amigos así que creo nos dejara salir- la chica asintió sonriente, luego le dirigió una mirada a su otro mejor amigo un pelinegro quien traía puesta sus habituales gafas oscuras

-También iré- sonrió feliz al recibir la respuesta de su amigo, sin duda tendría el permiso

-Entonces esta echo, ¡Fiesta en casa de Kiba!- grito emocionado el rubio recibiendo un grito de emoción por parte de sus acompañantes

-Sera divertido Hinata- la chica asintió a su amigo perruno, sonriente de poder compartir al fin con tantas personas

_**"#$%**_

Miércoles 28 Septiembre 2011

18:30 pm Mansión Hyuuga

-¡Si ves Hinata!, ¡Ahora también vendrás con nosotros! y mejor aun ¡Dormirás en mi casa!- soltó sonriente el castaño sacándole pequeñas risas a la chicas y medio sonrisas al moreno

-Vendremos por ti Hinata, o por lo menos yo- la chica asintió al moreno dándole a entender que le esperaría

-¿A que horas vendrás Shino-kun?- el chico se quedo en silencio

-Que te parece a las 8:30 así podrás prepararte y tu padre no se molestara por salir tan tarde- asintió de nuevo

-Te estaré esperando Shino-kun- ambos abrazaron a la Hyuuga, como cuando eran niños, como cuando eran unos chicos de trece años transmitiéndole el mismo cariño aunque ya fueran adolescentes de 17 años

-Se me olvidaba decirles, iré con una amiga ella... me parece interesante así que no lo... arruinen- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de reproche lanzándole miradas furtivas al castaño

-Oe, oe ¿Que quieres decir?- trataba de empezar una pelea, lastimosamente el moreno era de esos que guardaban silencio esperando a que el otro se callara de una buena vez

-Kiba-kun no comiences por favor- trato de calmar la situación, grave error

-¡Ahora tu Hinata!- hizo un puchero molesto cosa que hizo soltar carcajadas casi inaudibles del par

-No digas eso Kiba-kun, es solo que estamos en mi casa- el moreno asintió, resignado hizo un puchero de molestia

-No se como los soporto- soltó como si el par fuera una verdadera pesadilla

-Creo que esa es nuestra frase- intervino el moreno dándole a entender que el molesto era el Inuzuka

-¡Oye!-

_**"#$%&**_

Sábado 1 Octubre 2011

21:49 pm Casa Inuzuka

-¡Fiesta!, ¡Fiesta!, ¡Fiesta!- gritaban entre todos realmente emocionados, se encontraban en la casa Inuzuka ya todos sus amigos estaban allí y la única persona adulta estaba en su habitación bebiendo un poco de licor y escuchando el bullicio del primer piso

-Kiba-kun- ese llamado emociono en sobremanera al castaño- No me dejes sola- sentándose en sus piernas se encontraba la ardiente rubia que poseía como novia, traía un corto vestido negro y morado que le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas y un profundo escote en la espalda

-Ino- trago grueso al ver como la chica estaba de hermosa- Te ves hermosa- la chica sonrió

-Para eso estoy aquí, para ti- susurro cerca de su oído dando pequeñas lamidas en su lóbulo derecho

-Ino...- susurro sintiéndose ya excitado por la bella rubia

-Oigan ustedes dos- ante ellos la mayoría de los chicos solteros

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto el castaño entre molesto e incomodo

-Kiba hemos traído diversión el problema es... ¿Nos dejarías divertirnos?- hablo el Akimichi con una bolsa de papas en una mano y en la otra una de Marihuana

-Hagan lo que quieran, eso si, esta prohibido subir arriba además no quiero que mi hermana se entere que están fumando- todos asintieron, luego se salieron del lugar dejando ver a seis nuevos compañeros de fiesta, El primo de Hinata Hyuuga Neji, alto castaño y ojos similares a la chica. Su novia Ama Tenten, castaña con el pelo recogido en dos infantiles honguitos, un vestido al estilo chino que dejaba ver sus tattoos uno en el pecho y otro en la espalda ambos eran de armas y por ultimo de los tres amigos estaba Rock Lee, alto de pelo azabache con un corte de hongo una camiseta verde sin mangas que dejaba ver sus bien formados músculos y su tattoo de la ''Juventud'' como él lo llamaba donde mostraba en un solo brazo todos sus gustos entre ellos el ejercicio y la droga

Por otro lado se encontraban los hermanos de suna, otro Instituto reconocido solamente que este quedaba un poco lejos del lugar, Temari la novia de Shikamaru con su siempre escotado vestido negro y un abanico que siempre llevaba consigo hacían juego con su extraño peinado de cuatro coletas, también estaba Kankuro el mayor de los tres 20 años mujeriego y drogadicto con sus ropas negras y un gorro con orejas que cubría sus rebeldes cabellos castaños similares al de el Inuzuka y por ultimo el menor de los tres que a diferencia de Temari quien tenia 19 años este tenia 17 cabellos rojos, un tattoo en la frente con el símbolo de ''Amor'' delineador negro alrededor de sus parpados y ropa tipo estrella de Rock con una chaqueta de cuero

En fin, con los nuevos invitados se encendía la fiesta ya que al ser mayores exigían cosas de mayor volumen- Voy al baño- hablo Kankurou el mayor mientras subía al segundo piso con la excusa de que iría al baño, algo realmente extraño ya que no regreso de este

-Kiba- una voz lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones, al ver al frente se encontró a su mejor amigo acompañado de una chica de cabellos igualmente negros hasta los hombros, gafas tipo nerd que combinaban muy bien con el vestido negro y los tacones rojos- Ella es Kana- la presento ganándose una sonrisa de la azabache

-Un gusto- susurro la chica mientras le daba la mano aceptándola con una gran sonrisa

-Soy Kiba- después de las presentaciones se separaron, el en busca de la rubia con intenciones de ir al baño y cumplir todos sus deseos carnales

-Kiba-kun- paro en seco al ver a su mejor amiga ¿Sola?

-Hinata- le sonrió de manera alegre- ¿Que haces aquí sola?- un tanto intrigado al ver como la chica se encontraba sola sin su inseparable novio- ¿Donde esta Naruto?-

-Afuera- susurro un tanto cabizbaja- Esta fumando con los chicos- giro hacia la puerta trasera que daba al jardín donde efectivamente se encontraba el rubio junto a casi todo el grupo

-¿Y Neji?- la chica no respondió- ¿Donde esta?-

-Con Tenten en alguna parte de la casa- entendió lo que dijo, suspiro pesadamente al ver como su propio primo la había abandonado por ir a follar con su novia

-No importa, ven no te separes de mi- la chica asintió sonriente tomándole de la mano como cuando eran niños- ¿Has visto a Ino?- la chica asintió nuevamente-¿Donde?- temblorosa señalo hacia afuera -Esa Ino- gruño molesto de tan solo imaginarse a la chica fumando con los demás, salieron afuera donde efectivamente se encontraba la chica compartiendo un poco de Marihuana con su inseparable mejor amiga Sakura

-Hinata-chan, Kiba ¿Quieren un poco?- les extendió el cigarrillo natural, estos la miraron directamente, sin duda los efectos de la droga ya empezaban a afectarle por otra parte la peli rosa estaba tan drogada que se tiro al suelo siendo secundada por la rubia

-¿Que te pasa Ino?, ¡Porque te has puesto a fumar!- molesto le reprocho tratando de entender la actitud de la chica

-¡Tu no me mandas Idiota!, ¡Yo solo busco un polvo de Ti!, ¡Nada mas!- ambos abrieron sus ojos de par en par por aquellas palabras

-Si eso es lo que quieres, vete a la mierda- molesto las dejo tiradas en el suelo llevándose o mas bien arrestando a la Hyuuga con el

-K-kiba-kun- le molestaba el agarre, trataba de no quejarse pero la presión se sentía dolorosa- Kiba-kun me duele- el chico paro en seco al recordar a Hinata

-Perdóname Hinata... es solo que...- se poso frente a el preocupada notando sus ojos húmedos y su mandíbula tensa- Yo la quería y aun así...- no le dejo terminar, se abrazó a él con intensiones de hacerle sentir que no estaba solo

-No importa ella, no importan las que vengan Kiba-kun, habrán muchas chicas que te hagan daño pero yo estaré siempre contigo- tímidamente le implanto un beso en la mejilla mientras le sonreía de manera tierna

-Gracias Hinata- susurro con una gran sonrisa, sintiéndose mejor

Domingo 2 Octubre de 2011

02:14 am Casa Inuzuka

-S-solamente será hoy...- susurraba entre besos mojados y jadeos- M-mañana todo será como antes- trataba de aclarar lo que iban a hacer a continuación, se separaron un momento compartiendo miradas, ojos grandes color plata contra ojos rasgados de un color casi negros

-Mañana solo seremos amigos como siempre- susurro el chico aceptando la condición que le imponía su mejor amiga

-Esto solo es para olvidar- le beso nuevamente, con la necesidad de sentirlo de saborearlo de olvidar los recuerdos amargos con besos mojados y caricias ardientes

-Para calmar un poco nuestro sufrimiento- la recostó en su amplia cama despojándola lentamente de sus prendas, buscando sus intimidades con intención de abandonarse al deseo y olvidar lo sucedido

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno hasta aqui xD**_

_**Espero les gustara :3, aun falta mas e.e**_

_**Asi que dejen reviews y les dejare saber que pasa xD**_

_**Eyesgray o la fumada xD**_

_**No fumo e.e**_


	3. Engaños, Tristezas y Drogas

_**¡3 Capitulo! :D**_

_**No ha sido muy leido el fic -.- pero aun así me emociona subir un nuevo capitulo xD**_

_**Advertencias: Droga, alcohol y gemidos . repito no sera lemon jajajaja xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sábado 1 Octubre 2011

23:39 pm Casa Inuzuka

-Hinata sabias que eres mi mejor amiga- la chica asintió sonriente mientras recibía otro vaso con licor

-Kiba-kun siempre serás mi amigo, ¿Cierto?- el chico asintió sonriente

-¡Claro!, siempre estaré junto a ti al igual que Shino- la chica sonrió feliz

-¿Donde esta Shino?- pregunto un tanto extrañada de no ver a su amigo en el lugar

-Esta con su amiga Kana, la ultima vez que los vi reían y tomaban un poco- sonrió feliz al ver que alómenos al Aburame le iba bien en el amor- ¿Donde esta Naruto?, el maldito no se ha aparecido ante ti en todo la noche- despreocupada la chica le señalo a donde se encontraba el rubio bebiendo y fumando junto a casi todo el grupo en excepción por algunas parejas que ya buscaban un lugar para saciar sus deseos carnales entre ellos El Hyuuga y su novia quienes se aparecieron solo para buscar un tanto de droga y licor, El Nara y su novia quienes se encerraron en el baño del primer piso y hablando del primer piso- ¿Donde esta Kankurou?-

-No lo he visto- admitió preocupada

-Desde que llego fue al baño- temiéndose lo peor se levanto de la silla, la chica le miro preocupada como subía las escaleras así que decidió seguirlo

-Ahh- gemidos salían de aquella habitación alarmando al par que recién subía por las escaleras- Kankurou- soltaba entre la excitación

-No puede ser- soltó horrorizado el castaño cuando ya tenia a la chica a su lado

-H-hana-san y Kankurou-san- se sonrojo de tan solo pensar en ese par

-Vamos Hinata, mañana hablare con Hana- asintiendo muy sonrojada se dispuso a bajar las escaleras en compañía del castaño

_**#$%&/**_

Domingo 2 Octubre 2011

00:17 am Casa Inuzuka

-Esto se ve terrible- exclamo el castaño al ver el panorama en el que se había convertido su casa ''Un basurero'', empaques de comida por todo el lugar, manchas de colores extraños, sus amigos tirados en el suelo drogados y totalmente alcoholizados, a su lado una preocupada ojiplata al ver a su primo fuera de sus casillas

-Neji-niisan- susurro preocupada, este le miro y sonrió como si estuviera cuerdo

-Hinata-sama perdóneme por olvidarme de usted- la chica sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza

-Tranquilo Niisan por ahora duerme- el chico asintió, se dejo cargar por la chica la cual lo guio hasta el sillón para que estuviera mas cómodo, luego cargaron a la castaña quien callo rendida sobre el

-Hinata, Hana me matara- soltó preocupado al ver como habían manchado los muebles y dejado colillas de droga y botellas de licor en el jardín y la sala principal

-Te ayudare a arreglar- susurro sonriente ganándose un ''Gracias'' por parte del castaño

-Esto se ve terrible- hablo su desaparecido amigo Aburame

-Donde estabas Shino- reprocho el castaño

-Con Kana, ahora me esta esperando afuera para que la acompañe a su casa-

-Ten cuidado Shino-kun- susurro la Hyuuga, se acercó hasta su amigo y le beso la mejilla ganándose un asentimiento por parte de él, acto seguido desapareció por la puerta dejando al par encartados con los demás -Naruto-kun- susurro preocupada al no ver a su novio, le busco con la mirada pero solo se encontró al Azabache junto a la rubia

-¿Hinata?- le llamo el chico, giro a donde tenia la mirada abriéndolos de par en par al ver a Ino junto a el Uchiha- ¿Ino?- tenían intenciones de ir, de separarlos y golpear al Uchiha pero una mano sobre la suya le detuvo- ¿Quieres que lo deje así?- molesto se giro hacia la Hyuuga quien con un leve asentimiento le dio a entender que si -¿Esta bromeando?- negó, haciéndola aguantarse las ganas de gritar y mandar todo a la mierda- Mejor busquemos a Sakura, deberá enterarse que su amiga se esta besando con su novio- la chica trato de replicar pero fue imposible ante el carácter del castaño, suspiro rendida ya que lo único que quería era ver el estado del Namikaze

_**"#$%&**_

Domingo 2 Octubre 2011

00:36 Casa Inuzuka

-¿Naruto?- pregunto incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían

-N-naruto-kun- susurro sintiendo todo dentro suyo destrozarse en pedazos -¿Q-que haces?- al parecer el par estaba tan drogado y la música tan alta que no notaban la presencia de otras dos personas

-Maldito- gruño con intenciones de ir a golpear al rubio, de nuevo la chica le detuvo esta vez con lagrimas en sus ojos -No ves lo que están haciendo, ¿Quieres dejarlo así?- la chica asintió tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, se dio media vuelta alejándose del lavadero donde se encontraban el rubio y la peli rosa acariciándose con descaro frente a el Inuzuka

-Hinata- la llamo, no tuvo otra opción que seguirla, esta subió hasta el segundo piso y se encerró en el baño, saco una pastilla que le había entregado Temari para que se divirtiera un poco- Hinata ábreme- tenia intenciones de tragarla pero el chico afuera le hizo reflexionar, rendida se levanto del suelo y abrió la puerta dejando ver a un preocupado castaño- Hinata- se lanzo hacia ella abrazándola de manera protectora como cuando eran niños

-Kiba-kun- soltó tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, estas traicioneras empezaron a surcar su pálido rostro atormentándola con lo que vieron sus ojos- Me esta engañando con su mejor amiga- el castaño asintió- ¿Que he hecho mal?- el castaño negó suavemente

-Tu eres perfecta Hinata, no tienes por qué sentirte mal- la chica se aferro a él con intención de dejar salir todo lo que sentía, lloro, sollozo entre sus brazos recibiendo leves caricias en su cabeza por parte del Inuzuka, de su mejor amigo

_**!"#$%**_

Domingo 2 Octubre 2011

1:27 am Casa Inuzuka

-Ya te calmaste- susurro al ver como la chica dejaba de sollozar

-H-hai- susurro tratando se sonreír- Kiba-kun- este le miro un tanto extrañado- ¿Te la tomarías conmigo?- extendiéndole en la maño una pequeña pastilla blanca similar a...

-¿Que es?- pregunto

-Éxtasis- soltó bajando la mirada- Me la dio Temari- ahora entendía de donde había sacado ese tipo de droga

-No Hinata, vete a dormir- trato de quitarle la pastilla pero esta se negó apretándola entre sus manos- Hinata- esta negó como si fuera una niña- Hinata dámela- negó nuevamente haciendo que la poca cordura del Inuzuka empezara a fastidiarse- ¡Hinata!- esta le miro molesta

-Déjame divertirme Kiba, en toda la fiesta no me dejaste probar nada como si fueras mi dueño, y el puto de mi novio esta abajo follando con su mejor amiga ahora dime ¿Es injusto drogarme un poco para olvidar lo sucedido?- le miro expectante, suspiro pesadamente al saber que lo que la chica decía era cierto

-De acuerdo Hinata- tomo la pastilla y la partió a la mitad, acto seguido abrió el grifo del agua y se la trago dando sorbos al agua que bajaba rápidamente, se quito dándole espacio a la chica la cual repitió las acciones del Inuzuka cerrando por ultimo el grifo del agua- ¿Mejor?- la chica sonrió melancólicamente

-Vamos a dormir Kiba-kun- el chico asintió, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del Inuzuka, de allí esta saco una camiseta larga con la cual ella podría dormir mas cómoda luego se dirigió a la otra habitación con intensiones de dormir allí pero lastimosamente en esta se encontraban el Nara y la Sabaku durmiendo plácidamente y al parecer desnudos

-Ese par- bufo molesto dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación, la abrió por completo sin tomar en cuenta que la chica apenas se estaba colocando la camiseta

-Kiba-kun, ¿Que sucedió?- pregunto preocupada, este con el ceño fruncido se dirigió hasta el armario, saco unos pantalones tipo sudadera y empezó a desvestirse frente a ella, esta ignoro lo que pasaba buscando la cama se metió debajo de las cobijas

-Shikamaru y Temari están en el otro cuarto- soltó mientras se colocaba la sudadera

-Puedes dormir conmigo no veo el problema- este le agradeció, cerro la puerta y apagando la luz se acomodó a su lado- Buenas noches Kiba-kun- susurro mientras se acercaba hasta el chico con intención de besarle la mejilla este se giro rosándose los labios

-Buenas noches Hinata- a pocos centímetros de distancia empezaron a acercarse sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre su rostro- Hinata- susurro viendo como la chica se veía insegura- No creo que sea buena idea-

-Lo se- soltó- aun así...- se acercó rosando sus labios con los de él, lamiendo por encima, degustando con leves lamidas- Lo deseo- no tuvo que decir mas ya que empezaron la batalla de besos en la cama, tenían intenciones de olvidar el amargo sentimiento de ser prácticamente despreciados por su pareja

-Hinata- susurro de nuevo sintiendo la excitación en su cuerpo

-No hables...- trataba de ignorar la razón, quería dejarse llevar aunque fuera una sola noche

-No puedo Hinata- acto seguido se levanto de golpe haciendo que la chica le mirara expectante- No puedo aprovecharme de la situación, estas herida y yo también- se miraron mutuamente, miradas melancólicas, sonrisas apagadas, expresiones opacas en realidad sentían la necesidad de llenar ese vacío

-Solo una noche Kiba-kun- soltó de golpe, se levanto de la cama posando frente a el

-No lo se- inseguro miro en otra dirección, ahora si empezaba a sentir un poco de vergüenza de ver a su amiga con su camiseta cosa que en el pasado se le habría hecho lo mas de normal como si fuera su hermanita

-Kiba-kun- se acercó lentamente, le abrazo por la espalda dando pequeños besos que erizaban la piel del castaño, lamia y daba pequeños mordiscos con la intención de que el chico se decidiera de una buena vez, este se giro ocasionando que la chica gritara victoria dentro de si sonriendo de manera socarrona y sensual de seguro por los efectos de la droga la cual le hacia sentir el cuerpo mas relajado y a la vez mas excitado- Una noche- susurro

_**"#$%&**_

Domingo 2 Octubre de 2011

02:14 am Casa Inuzuka

-S-solamente será hoy...- susurraba entre besos mojados y jadeos- M-mañana todo será como antes- trataba de aclarar lo que iban a hacer a continuación, se separaron un momento compartiendo miradas, ojos grandes color plata contra ojos rasgados de un color casi negros

-Mañana solo seremos amigos como siempre- susurro el chico aceptando la condición que le imponía su mejor amiga

-Esto solo es para olvidar- le beso nuevamente, con la necesidad de sentirlo de saborearlo de olvidar los recuerdos amargos con besos mojados y caricias ardientes

-Para calmar un poco nuestro sufrimiento- la recostó en su amplia cama despojándola lentamente de sus prendas, buscando sus intimidades con intención de abandonarse al deseo y olvidar lo sucedido

-K-kiba-kun...- susurro entre jadeos, la droga había hecho maravillas con ella, con tan solo sentir los besos y esas caricias demandantes sentía su cuerpo emerger en un orgasmo- Kiba...-

-Hinata- la beso, una y otra vez como si su vida dependiera de ello, saciando sus deseos con aquella piel de seda que vio tantas veces que pudo tocar tantas veces pero nunca lo hizo y hasta ahora se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho- Hinata tu...- bajo su mano hasta la intimidad de la chica para comprobar una cosa, esta negó- ¿Aun eres virgen?- la chica se sonrojo en sobremanera, estaba drogada y excitada ¿Que mas podía pedir? oh si, que fuera virgen

-Kiba... hazlo- suplicaba entre jadeos, incrustando sus largas uñas en la bronceada espalda del Inuzuka, lo escucho quejarse cosa que no le importo ambos se acostumbrarían a las caricias del otro

-Yo...- inseguridad, eso fue lo que lo invadió a ultimo momento, los deseos de detenerse al igual que su amiga pero su cuerpo era traidor, no se movía a voluntad si no a deseo carnal, bajo las bragas de la chica, lamio, chupo e incrusto su lengua en la zona mas oculta arrancando gemidos de la menor, si menor porque era menor que el porque se suponía que era su hermana, la hermana a la que se trataría de follar en aquellos momentos

-Kiba...- susurros, jadeos y gemidos, todo lo conllevaban a una sola cosa Poseerla en ese mismo instante, y así lo hizo, se introdujo en ella, disfruto de su cuerpo viéndola quejarse del dolor mas no le importo esa noche seria dos desconocidos que buscaban diversión, gemían de excitación, disfrutaron todas las poses que se les ocurrieron, tuvieron orgasmo toda la madrugada hasta caer rendidos, hasta no tener fuerzas para seguir ni deseos de saciarse mas, solo les quedaba una cosa y era dormir el uno junto a el otro y al despertar serian solo amigos, hermanos de infancia, olvidarían esa noche como si fueran dos desconocidos que no se buscarían, que vivirían mas situaciones así porque eso era lo que buscaban, Una sola Noche de placer.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin del 3er Capitulo **_

_**Aww ¿no les gusto? ¡Digan que si! xd**_

_**Fue tan... emotivo xd sisisis tantas emociones en una noche solo te ayudan a una cosa:**_

_**CAGARLA xD**_

_**Eyesgray o... la sexosa -.- no tengo sexo me da... asco e.e**_


	4. Cambiando las cosas

_**Ohayo -w- **  
_

_**Aquí actualizando :3, si no actualizo me siento vacía pero la inspiración y esa fea Universidad me estan matando -.-**_

_**Espero mis lectores me comprendan TTwTT**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Domingo 2 de Octubre 2011

11:45 am Casa Inuzuka

Abrió los parpados con pesadez, sintiendo la luz de lleno molesto busco la fuente de aquello encontrándose con la ventana de su habitación abierta totalmente, se giro hacia donde debería estar su compañera alarmándose de no encontrarla, se sentó de golpe notando su desnudez. Avergonzado busco algo para cubrirse encontrando los mismos pantalones tipo sudadera de la noche anterior cerca de la cama, al ver que nadie se encontraba cerca se levanto de golpe la tomo y cuando se disponía a colocárselas recordó su ropa interior, giro en brusco buscando con la mirada sus bóxer azules encontrándolos en la mano de quien creía se había ido algunas horas

-Los encontré en la entrada- dijo de su manera habitual, dulce y a la vez tímida

-Que bueno que nadie más los encontró- sonrieron un tanto incómodos se miraron mutuamente tratando de encontrar en la mirada del otro algún indicio, algo que les diera la confianza

-Kiba-kun, no te preocupes recuerda... Una sola noche- sonrió como solo le sonreía a él, a Shino y a su primo, con una ternura que le hizo hipnotizarse, asintió sonriendo en sobremanera

-Hinata- esta le miro- Prometiste ayudarme a limpiar- la chica sonrió, asintió levemente mientras salía por la puerta, llevaba su propia ropa puesta Jeans negros entubados, una blusa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga blanco, un chaleco gris y unas valetas

-Kiba-kun apresúrate antes de que Hana-san despierte- se vistió rápidamente, salió en busca de la chica encontrándose con un basurero que llamaba hogar, suspiro pesadamente mientras les echaba agua fría a cada uno de sus amigos para que limpiaran el desastre que ellos mismos habían ocasionado

**_"#$%&_**

Domingo 2 de Octubre 2011

1:15 pm Casa Inuzuka

-Por fin terminamos-ttebayo- tirado en un sillón descansaba el rubio de su ''Arduo'' trabajo

-De que hablas, tú no hiciste nada- bufó molesto el azabache

-Cállate teme-ttebayo- se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala descansando un poco y tratando de soportar la horrible migraña que tenían

-C-chicos- hablo suavemente la Hyuuga quien entraba con una bandeja- ¿Quien tiene hambre? y ¿Quien quiere algo para la migraña?- solo Chouji, Naruto y Kiba decidieron probar alimento

-Me esta matando la cabeza- soltó Sakura secundada por las otras chicas

-Hinata-chan- a esta se acercó la persona que menos quería ver, Naruto

-¿Si Naruto-kun?- pregunto tratando de ignorarlo, recolecto los vasos vacíos y colocándoles en la bandeja se dirigió hasta la cocina

-¿Que tienes-ttebayo?- la chica negó levemente mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre el mesón

-Nada Naruto-kun, ¿Porque lo preguntas?- por primera vez lo vio al rostro, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de abofetearlo por ser tan descarado

-No solo digo- un tanto incomodo por como la chica le miraba se retiro, trato de ocultar las lagrimas respiro profundo mientras simulaba su mejor sonrisa fingida, en aquellos momentos solo habían tres personas o mejor dicho cuatro que sabían que mentía una sonrisa, Kiba, Neji, Tenten y Lee los cuales la conocían desde pequeña y por otra parte Shino el cual no estaba en el lugar

-Espero que te haya ido mejor Shino-kun- susurro para si misma

-Hinata-sama- brinco en su sitio ante la impresión

-N-Neji-niisan- susurro mientras le sonreía de la mejor forma aunque un tanto forzada

-No haga eso, sabe muy bien que la conozco mas que usted misma- la chica bajo la mirada asintiendo quedamente

-¿Que sucede niisan?-

-Exactamente, ¿Que sucedió ayer?- la chica le miro confusa- Perdóneme por haberla dejado a su suerte yo...- bajo la mirada sintiéndose terrible, luego sintió un suave tacto en su mejilla, sorprendido miro el rostro sonriente de su prima la cual le sonreía con una ternura que lo hizo sentirse mas aliviado

-No te preocupes niisan- susurro- Ayer te divertiste y eso es lo que cuenta-

-Acaso, ¿No se divirtió?- la chica asintió- ¿Entonces?- un pesado suspiro escapo de los labios de la menor cosa que lo alarmo- Sucedió algo, ¿Cierto?- la chica asintió- Y no puede contarme hasta que no estemos en casa- asintió nuevamente- De acuerdo Hinata-sama, entonces creo que es mejor irnos- la chica asintió nuevamente, levanto la mirada y sonrió, acto seguido beso la mejilla del chico saliendo en dirección a la puerta

-Hinata- paro en seco- ¿Ya te vas?-

-Si Kiba-kun- susurro tratando de darle la espalda

-¿Porque?- trataba de ocultarlo pero sentía una inmensa incomodidad

-Otou-sama estará preocupado si no regreso, Niisan me llevara- se giro hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico- Adiós Kiba-kun- susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla, no dejo que replicara solo se giro y se fue con un simple ''Adiós'' al grupo

_**"#$%&/**_

Domingo 2 de Octubre 2011

2:30 pm Mansión Hyuuga

-Ya llegamos- dijo un tanto fuerte con la esperanza de ser recibida, y lo fue por las innumerables sirvientas de la Mansión

-Nee-san- saludo sonriente la menor mientras se acercaba hacia su hermana

-Hanabi-chan- la abrazo de manera maternal

-Nee-san hueles a alcohol- la mayor soltó unas pequeñas risas

-Lo se Hanabi-chan iré a bañarme y cambiarme para que no te moleste mi olor, ¿Quieres?- la menor asintió levemente, cuando tuvo intenciones de separarse la menor lo evito aferrándose aun mas a ella- ¿Hanabi-chan?- pregunto extrañada

-Nee-san te extrañe- susurro la menor- Nunca te lo digo pero tenerte junto a mi me reconforta, ayer... tuve miedo de dormir y que al despertar no regresaras- la mayor sonrió, acaricio levemente a la niña y por ultimo beso su corona

-Hanabi-chan sabes que no te dejare nunca- la menor asintió- Bueno me iré a bañar, ¿Vienes?- la niña de tan solo 11 años asintió sonriente

-¡Nee-san hace mucho no nos bañamos!- tomo la mano de su hermana y casi corriendo subieron las grandes escaleras

-¿Como estuvo la fiesta?- tras el castaño se encontraba un hombre casi idéntico a el pero de aspecto mas serio y con mas años implantados en su rostro

-Bien, Hinata-sama nunca sonrió tanto- mintió, casi no había visto a su prima aquella noche pero por ello no haría nada para que no se repitiera su error

-Me alegro- dicho esto se retiro dejando al castaño en medio del salón, suspiro, el también quería bañarse con sus primas

_**"#$%&**_

2 de Octubre 2011

2:35 pm Casa Inuzuka

-Hana- bufo molesto al ver que la mayor aun no mostraba deseos de levantarse- Hana levántate- la sacudió sin delicadeza demostrando así su enojo

-Mmm- soltó, girándose de nuevo hasta el otro extremo de su cama

-¡Que te levantes Hana!- la aludida brinco del susto, se sentó y con una mirada que demostraba molestia torno su atención al castaño- Y bien, ¿Que sucedió anoche?- la mayor trago grueso, viro el rostro molesta dando a entender que no soltaría ni una sola palabra, se sentó al borde y aun con pereza busco sus pantuflas de perrito- Hana habla de una vez- estaba molesto, ¿Desde hace cuanto Kankurou y su hermana?, no de tan solo pensar en eso le daban nauseas

-Que quieres que te diga, yo también me divertí anoche- se levanto, acto seguido tomo una bata colocándosela inmediatamente

-¿Desde cuando?-

-Anoche, así que tranquilízate hermanito- suspiro pesadamente, al parecer él era el maduro de la casa sin contar que era el único hombre- Tengo hambre-

-Pedí algo para comer, báñate mujer que apesta a alcohol- la mayor sonrió divertida, ¿Desde cuando su hermanito le daba ordenes?, en fin tenia razón apestaba a alcohol y otras sustancias que no quería decir, sonrió con malicia recordando lo mucho que se divirtió la noche anterior

-Hinata- susurro para si, se giro hasta la venta donde admiro el brillante sol, las perezosas nubes y el hermoso azul del cielo- ¿Que pasara de ahora en adelante?- hablo amargamente, quería olvidar la noche que paso con la Hyuuga pero simplemente no podía, su amiga y el habían tenido relaciones sexuales, sexo pero... ¿Porque sentía que había significado algo mas para el?. Suspiro pesadamente, giro sobre si caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación, bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, allí había una foto que resaltaba entre todas, la foto donde estaban sus mejores amigos y su maestra de clases, su favorita por así decirlo -Aun éramos muy inocentes- sonrió al recordar los bellos momentos junto a esa niña de tan solo 13 años de edad, con su juego de dedos al estar nerviosa, su singular tartamudeo y ese sonrojo tan natural de sus mejillas- Fue un error- admitió, al saber que su amistad de ahora en adelante no seria la misma, lo sabia

_**"#$%456**_

2 de Octubre 2011

5:30 pm Mansión Hyuuga

Seguía recostada en su cama, recordando cada uno de los sucesos en la fiesta, recordando su dolor al ver a Naruto junto a Sakura, el de Kiba al ver a Ino junto a Sasuke... Kiba, ¿Como estaría el?, seguro estaría jugando con Akamaru su gigantesco can o viendo televisión mientras toma una soda en compañía de Hana -Kiba-kun- susurro para si, sintió un sabor amargo en su cavidad bucal ¿Remordimiento?, sabia que lo que hicieron estuvo mal pero y si su amistad se ¿terminaba? o si el ¿se alejara de ella?, sentía preocupación, no soportaría perder a uno de sus valiosos amigos por el simple echo de ser valioso, no, debía tratar de ser la misma, de sonreírle y decirle ''Eres mi Mejor amigo Kiba-kun al igual que Shino-kun''

-Fue un error- susurro para si, con temor de ser escuchada, de que se enteraran de lo que hizo pero... ¿Porque no sentía que fue un error?, en verdad lo disfruto, al parecer Kiba era un maestro en la cama- Que estoy pensando- se sonrojo notablemente al darse cuenta en la forma en la que estaba pensando

-Nee-san- desde la puerta la menor de las Hyuugas, giro su rostro notando como la pequeña le miraba con preocupación

-¿Que sucede Hanabi-chan?- su voz era dulce, trataba de ser lo mas cariñosa con la pequeña dándole a entender siempre lo mucho que la quería

-¿Que haces?- la mayor negó suavemente, con delicadeza y a pasos torpes se acercó la chica lanzándose al lado de su hermana- Nee-san, ¿Me puedes llevar a comprar un helado?-

-¿Ya le preguntaste a Otou-sama?- la menor asintió, sonrió divertida al ver como esta le miraba con ojos de cachorrito- No veo por qué no, espera me visto y salimos ¿Te parece?- la chiquilla sonrió, salto, abrazo y beso a la mayor al conseguir siempre que su hermana la consintiera, _''Ojala Oka-sama viera a su hija crecer, yo... trato de ser lo mas atenta con Hanabi para que no sienta que nunca tuvo un cariño materno... ¿Materno eh?''_

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**Espero les gustara :3**_

_**Aww Hinata-sama TTwTT**_

_**Dejen reviews ¬w¬ o si no...**_

_**Kiba se comprara un gato jaajaj xD**_

_**Ok no :33 Gracias por leer :D**_

_**Eyesgray o... la incumplida TTwTT si lo se TTwTT**_


	5. ¿Embarazada?

**_Ohayo -w- aquí actualizando ajaj xd ando un poco perdida pero no quiero abandonar esta historia sobretodo porque ahora empieza lo emocionante :B _**

**_Gracias por seguir la historia ^^ _**

**_Gracias por los comentarios xdd y pues... a leer -w-_**

**_Advertencias: _**

**_Capitulo un tanto... melancólico xD_**

**_._**

**_._**

Martes 12 de Noviembre de 2011

9:32 am Instituto Konohagakure

-Hinata, ¿Te sientes bien?- con preocupación veía a la chica, los últimos días había estado muy indispuesta, se le veía pálida y con ojeras símbolos de no poder dormir bien.

-S-si- su cabeza daba vueltas, no se sentía nada bien durante esa semana y su mayor preocupación era la de... Tenia un retraso menstrual -No te preocupes Shino-kun, iré a la enfermería seguro Shizune-san me dará algún medicamento para el mareo- se levanto del escritorio el cual compartía con el azabache, se dirigió sutilmente hasta su maestro de clase Asuma el cual al tornar su atención en ella y escuchar los síntomas de la muchacha dio su autorización para que se retirara.

-Hinata-chan- de nuevo la persona a la que trataba de evitar, aunque ya haya olvidado la traición no significaba que tratara de seguir su relación.

-¿Si Naruto-kun?- este le miro con preocupación, podía ser despistado pero a simple vista la chica se veía terrible.

-¿Te sientes bien?- la chica asintió levemente, luego un mareo la ataco casi cayendo en seco si no fuera por los fuertes brazos del rubio quien la sostuvo a tiempo- ¡Hinata-chan!- asustado por el rápido desvanecimiento de la chica la cargo en brazos ignorando a su maestro salió en dirección a la enfermería.

_**"#$%**_

Miércoles 16 de Noviembre 2011

11:23 am Mansión Hyuuga

Lloraba desconsoladamente, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se debilitaba a cada lagrima derramada, ¿Como había sido tan descuidada?, la situación en la que se encontraba la destrozaba, tenia temor, angustia, dolor, ¿felicidad?, era una idiota en momentos así no podía estar feliz pero no podía evitarlo, fue un error pero era un hermoso error.

**Flash Back**

_Despertó lentamente encontrándose a si misma en la enfermería- ¿Como llegue aquí?- susurro sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza al instante, miro a su alrededor encontrándose con la enfermera Shizune quien revisaba algo en su computador- ¿Shizune-san?- la mujer le miro, se levanto de la silla y camino en dirección a ella._

_-¿Como te sientes?- su rostro era de preocupación._

_-B-bien, ¿Porque?-_

_-Hinata dime la verdad, ¿Estas embarazada?- sintió como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas nuevamente._

_-N-no lo se- la mujer suspiro._

_-Hinata, ¿Hace cuanto tuviste tu menstruación?- trago grueso, si mal no recordaba fue antes de la fiesta de Kiba._

_-C-creo que el 18 de Septiembre- la mujer abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran._

_-¿Mas de un mes de retraso?, no puede ser Hinata ¡Estas embarazada!- lagrimas inundaron su rostro ¿Embarazada? no podía ser posible la única persona con la que estuvo fue ¿Kiba?_

**Fin Flash Back**

-Que hare- su rostro hinchado, nariz y ojos rojos de tanto llanto que no pudo contener, ¿Que haría?, apenas y seria mayor de edad en su próximo cumpleaños, ¿y si su padre se enteraba?, ¡Dios la mataría ahí mismo!, como pudo ser tan irresponsable, como olvido usar protección o tan solo usar algún método anticonceptivo aunque... ¡No!, ya lo había echo, tenia una criatura dentro de su vientre no podía desecharla así por así, aunque le pesara llevarla ¿Que haría de ahora en adelante?

-Hinata- su cuerpo tembló al escuchar aquella voz -Neji me conto que no irías a estudiar, ¿Te sientes bien hija?- se acercó lentamente encontrándose con el horrible escenario de su hija llorando a mares -¿Que tienes?, ¿Te sucedió algo?- sollozaba sin contenerse, se sentía una desagradecida con su padre, sentía que moriría en ese mismo momento cosa que prefería al tener que hablar con su padre.

-Otou-sama- sollozo nuevamente, el adulto se sentó a su lado acariciando levemente sus largos cabellos.

-¿Que tienes Hinata?- estaba preocupado por su hija, admitía no ser el mejor padre del mundo pero aun así las amaba.

-Otou-sama perdóname- susurra desconsolada, sabia que debía hacerlo así la echara a la calle debía confesarle esa horrible verdad.

-¿Porque?, no veo que hayas echo nada malo, siempre has sido una gran hija en cambio yo...- giro el rostro, una mirada melancólica se torno en sus ojos platas -No he sido el mejor padre- la chica negó, se sentó quedando cerca del adulto y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban se aferro a él y lloro, lloro como nunca había llorado, lloro por ser débil, por decepcionar a su padre, por tener a una criatura en su vientre pero sobretodo lloro por que aunque la despreciaran quería seguir amándolo por que ya lo amaba, amaba a ese bebe, a ese pequeño que no tuvo la culpa de sus errores.

-P-perdóname, perdóname, ¡Perdóname!- su llanto aumento, el hombre indeciso en que hacer la abrazo, la abrazo como un padre abraza a sus hijos transmitiéndoles toda esa fuerza y amor paterno.

-No te disculpes hija- susurro hablando de la manera más suave posible.

-O-otou-sama entenderé si después de esto... no me quieras volver a ver- se quedo en silencio ¿Que podía ser tan grave como para que dijera tales palabras?- Estoy embarazada- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintió una gran ira, decepción, dolor, ¿Desde cuando había sido tan mal padre?, ahora su hija, su Hinata estaba embarazada pero.

-¿De quien?- la chica negó -Habla Hinata, ¿De quien es ese niño?- hablo suave pero realmente molesto, sintió ganas de golpearla pero así no haría nada, ya estaba embarazada y no había nada que pudiera hacer- ¿No me lo dirás?- la chica negó nuevamente cubriendo su rostro bañado en lagrimas, se sentía terrible pero aun así no hablaría, era algo que debía superar sola.

-Perdóname- sus sollozos eran incontrolables, trataba de ser fuerte pero ¿Quien era fuerte en una situación así?

-Hinata- esta le miro -Estoy decepcionado- no dijo nada, trato de silenciarse, trato de escuchar lo que ahora venia -Siempre fui un padre terrible confiando en que te las podías arreglar sola, en que siendo estricto sacarías lo que realmente eres- lloro, mas no sollozo, lagrimas caían de su rostro mas se negaba a soltar sonido alguno- ¿Que harás?-

-Perdóname Otou-sama- susurro, cabizbaja, apretaba la cobija que le cubría tratando de ser fuerte- Pero lo tendré- el hombre callo, se levanto en silencio, camino tanto solo unos pasos quedando a espaldas de la chica.

-¿Él lo sabe?- la observo sobre su hombro recibiendo una negativa como respuesta -¿Lo sabrá?- negó de nuevo, suspiro pesadamente, esperaba que esta fuera lo único bueno que habría echo por su hija -No te abandonare Hinata- la chica levanto su rostro con sorpresa viendo como su padre también trataba de soportar las molestas ganas de llorar -Si lo que quieres es tenerlo yo seré todo lo que necesite tu hijo- no lo soporto, sollozo con mas intensidad, el hombre tenia intenciones de irse pero no pudo, giro sobre sus talones se acercó levemente a la chica -He sido un terrible padre pero no abandonare nunca a mis pequeñas- beso la corona azulada de la joven, se giro y esta vez si salió de aquella habitación sintiéndose orgulloso de haber echo algo lindo por su hija.

.

.

Viernes 18 de Noviembre 2011

5:31 pm Instituto Konohagakure

-Shino, ¿Sabes que le sucedió a Hinata?, no ha asistido a clases desde el Martes que enfermo, ¿Sera grave?- el moreno quien se mantenía en silencio meditando todo lo ocurrido negó levemente, ¿Que estaba sucediendo con Hinata?- ¡Ya se!, que te parece si vamos a visitarla tal vez así se mejore- medito unos momentos, ¿Y si no fuera prudente ir?

-No lo se Kiba, algo grave sucede con Hinata ya escuchaste a Neji, no sabremos nada por parte de el-

-Somos sus mejores amigos, ¿Como se sentirá Hinata si sus mejores amigos no se atreven a visitarla?- el moreno medito nuevamente.

-Tienes razón, seria importante para Hinata que la acompañemos- el castaño sonrió, tenia un poco de temor con lo que le pasara a Hinata, De todas formas era su hermanita ¿No?, trago grueso, ¿Que era lo que realmente sentía por la Hyuuga? -Kiba no te quedes atrás- la voz del moreno lo saco de sus pensamientos, busco con la mirada al singular chico de lentes oscuros encontrándolo casi a una cuadra de distancia.

-¡Oe!, no me dejes atrás Shino- grito, tratando de llamar la atención del moreno, cosa que cumplió solo que también llamo la atención de todos los que caminaban cerca del par.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Que les pareció? -w-**_

_**Me gusta el drama xd Amemos a Hiashi xD**_

_**Jajaja Okno# -w- Espero les gustara, si es así dejen review y si no tambien dejen xD**_

_**Jajaj gracias por leer :B**_

_**Eyesgray o... la niñera esperen y veran -w-**_


	6. La verdad

_**Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama *o* en mis historias Hinata es la protagonista ^^**_

* * *

_**Ohayo *o***_

_**Aquí actualizando uno de mis proyectos, cada semana trataré de actualizar un fic hoy será este**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¿K-kiba-kun y Shino-kun están aquí?- la joven mujer le asintió levemente respondiendo a la pregunta de la chica.

-¿Desea verlos Hinata-sama?- meditó por un momento, eran sus amigos, seguramente creerían que si no le visitaban ella se sentiría mal. Se sintió la peor persona del mundo al haber preocupado a Shino y Kiba sus mejores amigos ya que eso eran ¿No?

-S-si, hazlos pasar Lana-san.- la azabache asintió retirándose de manera inmediata pues aún los dos morenos le esperaban.- Q-que haré.- aunque tratara de disimularlo sentía un gran nudo en su pecho gracias a su secreto y que sus mejores amigos, las personas que mejor la conocían en todo el mundo estaban allí, si en definitiva era un gran día.

-Hinata.- la voz de uno de los morenos le sacó de sus propios pensamientos, era Shino seguido de un sonrojado Kiba, _''¿Que?''_ se preguntó mentalmente al ver a castaño tan incomodo como si fuera la primera vez que entraba en la habitación de una chica o mejor dicho la chica que te gusta _''En definitiva estoy enloqueciendo'' _.-Hinata.- Le llamó de nuevo el moreno, sonrió de verlo sentado cerca suyo le conocía tan bien que podía pensar en que estaba muy preocupado por ella.

-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun me alegra verlos.- aún se encontraba sentada en la mitad de su cama pero esto no evitó que el moreno le diera un abrazo protector y que Kiba por una milésima de segundo sintiera celos _''¿Celos?, ¿Kiba-kun está celoso?'' _en definitiva ese día no podía ser mas extraño.

_**"#$%**_

-A-adiós Hinata.- Aún se podía sentir aquel aire de incomodidad entre ambos o eso fue lo que noto no solo Kiba sino sus dos amigos, sin poder evitarlo cuando entró en aquella habitación se sintió de alguna manera incomodo ya que sin contar que conocía tan bien aquel cuarto era la primera vez que se fijaba en pequeños detalles como de que olía a Hinata; si, era un olor deliciosa como de lavanda o alguna flor que te embelesara con tan solo sentir su aroma y eso era lo que lo tenia incomodo y en cierto punto sonrojado.

-A-adiós Kiba-kun.- Y para ser mas obvios ambos tartamudeaban cosa que no importó puesto que lo único que pensaban eran alejarse lo mas posible del otro.

-Adelántate Kiba yo me quedaré un poco más con Hinata.- el castaño asintió retirándose de aquella habitación sin saltar encima de la chica, revolverle de manera estrepitosa sus largos cabellos azulados o darle un beso en la mejilla hasta hacer sonrojar a la Hyuuga, no solo asintió y salió como llego en un total silencio.

-S-shino-kun, ¿Sucede algo?- meditó durante unos segundos, para el si sucedía algo y muy grave ya que implicaba una amistad de años cosa que era sagrada para el.- ¿Shino-kun?- preguntó de nuevo puesto que el moreno no pronunciaba palabra alguna, no es que fuera muy hablador pero en casos como aquellos seguramente estaba pensando de manera muy concentrada y en cualquier momento lanzaría...

-¿Ha sucedido algo entre tu y Kiba?- y ahí estaba lo que temía, lanzó la pregunta del millón puesto que aquí no solo se implicaba una amistad si no un secreto y de por medio el futuro de ambos.

-¿P-porque dices eso?- trató de disimularlo pero era imposible para ella puesto que como ya se sabía Shino era uno de los que sabían leerle como a la palma de su mano.

-No mientas Hinata, Kiba se ha comportado extraño y tu también no quiero pensar que nuestra amistad de toda la vida se vea implicada por algo que yo no sé así que dime, ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Kiba?- de alguna manera se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan directo, dijo todo de una manera fría y calculadora que se le olvidó con quien hablaba su pequeña Hinata.

-N-no... no se de lo que hablas Shino-kun.-como pudo levantó su grisácea mirada encontrándola con los oscuros lentes del azabache, este en un movimiento rápido se las quitó sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga puesto que Shino nunca se quitaba aquellos lentes.

-Te conozco, no puedes mentirme así que lo único que puedes hacer es decirme la verdad.- aquellos oscuros ojos marrones le penetraban, ahora entendía porque Shino no se quitaba los lentes... era en cierta manera de temer.

-Y-yo no se... n-no sé de que m-me hablas.- su respiración se tornó dificultosa, debía hacer algo o pronto diría la verdad.

-Hinata necesito saber a que atenerme eres como mi hermana al igual que Kiba, cada vez se comportan de manera más extraña, se siente la tensión que emanan al estar juntos; Hinata ¿Que está pasando?- no podía soportarlo más, levantó la mirada encontrándola con aquellos ojos marrones creyendo que sentiría temor vio la tristeza en los ojos de su amigo; sonrió de manera amarga Shino sufría ya que Kiba y ella no pensaron en las consecuencias y entre estas se encontraba Shino su mejor amigo de toda la vida y casi hermano mayor de ambos.

-T-te lo diré.- susurró cabizbaja, de manera nerviosa empezó a jugar con sus dedos, no sabía como confesar la verdad.

-¿Cuando comenzó todo esto?- tragó grueso, debía hacerlo más no podía contarle las consecuencias de sus actos.

-E-el día de la fiesta en casa de Kiba-kun.- Shino rememoró todo, ese día él se había ido con su novia Kana, sus amigos habían quedado mas no con sus parejas ya que estas...

-¿Hubo algo entre ustedes?- asintió levemente, como siempre Shino era capaz de resolver cualquier problema además de que ellos eran demasiado obvios.

-Naruto-kun y Sakura-san t-tuvieron sexo, Ino-san y Sasuke-kun igual... K-kiba-kun y y-yo...- no sabía como confesar aquello era vergonzoso.

-¿Lo hicieron?- preguntó en un susurro, Hinata en aquellos momentos se sintió quebrarse por dentro y sin poder aguantar aquellas traidoras lagrimas estas empezaron a caer por su propia cuenta puesto que ya todo estaba arruinado, su amistad, su pasado juntos, su presente juntos y su futuro... nada sería igual.

-S-si.- susurró sintiendo los protectores brazos del moreno alrededor de su cuerpo, se dejó arrullar, necesitaba sentirse protegida por sus amigos aunque solo fuera uno, era quien ahora le abrazaba sintiendo las inmensas gallar de llorar pero no podía puesto que aún tenía dudas.

-¿Estas embarazada?- la chica sollozó puesto que su secreto no duró ni un día, ahora todos lo sabrían; Kiba era el padre de su hijo.

-S-si.- se aferró al pecho masculino, derramó las lagrimas contenidas, no había nada que hacer todo estaba hecho.

-¿Se lo dirás?- negó, no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle que sería padre ya que todo fue su culpa ella le pidió que la hiciera mujer le dijo que solo sería una noche pero nó todo cambió cuando se enteró de que sería madre todo cambió desde que empezó a verle con otros ojos; ahora lo sabía no solo quería a Kiba como su amigo, lo amaba y más aún amaba a ese pequeño ser que yacía en su vientre y ella lo amaría, amaría a su bebe por los dos ella sería madre y padre.

-N-no y no deberá enterarse Shino-kun, te lo pido no se lo digas yo... pronto me iré pero por ahora haz como si no existiera este secreto... por favor.- trató de clamarse, se separó del cuerpo masculino retomando la compostura, inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces para nivelar la respiración necesitaba calmarse.

-¿Cuando lo sabrá?- Hinata negó y eso le enojó ya que de por medio no solo estaba su amistad si no un hijo algo con lo que no podían jugar, ahora no solo era la felicidad de ellos también era la felicidad del pequeño.

-Me iré a América, Otou-sama me ayudará con los gastos, terminaré mis estudios y empezaré un carrera no puedo lamentarme ahora el también será parte de mi vida.- con cariño empezó a acariciar su plano vientre tratando imaginar como sería su pequeño, deseaba en cierto punto que se pareciera a ella así sería mas fácil ocultar la verdad.

-Hinata.- estaba asombrado por la madures de su amiga, un hijo no era nada sencillo de manejar y ella pretendía hacerlo sola cosa que no podía refutar solo le quedaba apoyarla.- no diré nada, pero quiero conocer a mi sobrino cuando nazca.- la Hyuuga sonrió sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse de nuevo en sus lagrimales.

-Gracias Shino-kun, te prometo que lo conocerás, conocerás a mi hijo.- y ambos sonrieron porque aquella promesa sería cumplida, una promesa que fue formada en aquella habitación que por tantos años fue el escondite de una niña débil, y que ahora era una adolescente madura y fuerte. Se sentía orgulloso de su amiga pero no podía evitar preocuparse por Kiba ¿Como se comportaría cuando conociera la verdad?, rogaba que ese día Kiba fuera un adulto maduro y que no solo fuera el tonto amigo que ahora era un manojo de indecisiones y temores, su Kiba, su pequeño y tonto amigo Kiba.

**_._**

**_._**

**_¿Y bien?_**

**_Espero les haya gustado ^^_**

**_Si, Amo a Shino *o*_**

**_¡Es tan lindo! ¡Kyah! xD_**

**_Espero comentarios . ._**

**_Sino... a Hinata se le cae el avión ¡Ah!_**

**_Matar a mi personaje favorito -w- Estoy loca XD_**

**_Eyesgray o... La loca. -w-_**


	7. Secretos

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, en Mis historias Hinata-sama es la Protagonista**

* * *

****-Hablan.-

_Piensan_

T-tartamudean xD

**Pareja Principal: Kibahina**

* * *

**_Ohayo *O* aquí trayéndoles mi actualización semanal :B _**

**_aunque tengo problemas con mi Internet e.e aun así debo publicar -w- _**

**_Espero les guste :B_  
**

- ¡¿Que!? - gritaron al unísono, si, desde aquella conversación que tuvo con Shino había transcurrido dos semanas tiempo suficiente para hablar con sus amigos.

- ¿Como que te vas al extranjero Hinata-chan? - preguntó Ino sintiéndose sofocada, a su lado Sakura estaba de igual manera ambas noqueadas por aquella noticia.

- L-lo siento.- susurró tratando de evitar las miradas, estaba nerviosa, los chicos la reparaban de manera fuerte ¿Porque?

- ¿Porque te vas? - intervino el Uchiha, como todo un genio dió en el clavo.

- T-terminaré m-mis estudios en A-América.- si bien faltaba poco para graduarse de segundo año se arriesgaba a ser descubierta si se quedaba mas tiempo allí.

- P-pero Hinata-chan, ¿Cuando te irás? - otra buena pregunta, el rubio no era tan tonto.

- Antes de la graduación.- se notó en el rostro de todo o por lo menos la mayoría que la noticia los había dejado cabizbajos.

- Permiso.- de golpe el castaño se levantó alejándose del grupo, todos le miraron extrañados.

- Ve.- le susurró el Aburame a su lado, con una rápida reverencia salió disparada tras el castaño.

- Shino.- el moreno le miró, aquel par de ojos oscuros lo miraban de manera intensa.

- Que sucede.- no se inmutó ante la mirada del Uchiha y el Nara, sabía que ambos sospechaban puesto que ambos eran buenos observadores.

- Vamos.- le llamaron, un cansado suspiro abandonó sus labios levantándose al igual que los dos morenos fue tras ellos.

_**!"·$%**_

- Kiba-kun.- le llamó tratando de alcanzarle pero este no respondía, en ves de detenerse aceleraba el paso una clara señal de que le dejara solo.- ¡Kiba-kun! -llamó mas fuerte logrando por fin que el castaño se detuviera.- ¿Que sucede?, ¿Porque te has ido así? -susurró ya cerca del chico, este no le miró.

- Vamos a la azotea.- dicho esto se alejó haciéndole comenzar de nuevo una carrera para alcanzarle.

_**"·$%&**_

- K-Kiba-kun.-soltó con la respiración agitada, el chico había subido los escalones de manera rápida dejándola atrás y como resultado tuvo que correr.

- ¿Porque? -se extrañó por la pregunta, le miró interrogante encontrándose con un mirada que no le gustaba para nada ver en Kiba.- ¿Porque te vas? -Sintió que le faltaba el aire ¿Que le diría?, _Me voy porque estoy embarazada, Oh que gran idea Hinata_. Se mordió el labio indecisa, estaba nerviosa puesto que si el descubría su secreto todo se complicaría.

- Y-yo... y-yo... E-Estudiaré en el extranjero.-Susurró no creyéndose ni ella misma aquello.

- ¿Es tu única razón para irte?, ¿Para dejar todo lo que te importa aquí?, ¿Para dejar a tus amigos?, Para... dejarme a mí.-Lo ultimo lo susurró cabizbajo, su pecho dolía, dolía y mucho puesto que Hinata iría y el aún no sabía lo que sentía ¿La perdería? era lo que temía, perderla, perder a su Hinata.

- Debo hacerlo.-Se asombró al escucharla hablar de aquella manera tan segura.- Y-yo... Debo irme Kiba-kun, si me quedo todo empeorará y es lo que no deseo. Tú y yo... hemos sido amigos desde que tengo uso de razón, me has protegido y has animado cuando me sentía triste, siempre he sido una niña débil que se deja pisotear de los demás que necesita de un Shino y un Kiba para que la protejan y aquello no puede seguir. Me iré, pero te prometo que volveré.-Dicho esto se giró con la intención de irse, sentía la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía viva al haberse comportado de aquella manera se sentía como cuando se entrego a Kiba, segura.

Sonrió, sin duda estaba cambiando no solo por ella también por su hijo...

Por el hijo de Kiba y ella.

_**!"·$%**_

- ¿Que sucede? -En cierta forma ya sabía que eso sucedería, el Uchiha y el Nara eran curiosos y muy listos en aquellos momentos podrían estar formulando respuestas a todo aquello.

- Tu sabes algo que nosotros no.-Soltó el Uchiha recostándose en el muro que separaba el jardín del pasillo.

- ¿Porque crees eso? -El Nara se mantenía en silencio, estudiando al Aburame con lo que no contó que este fuera tan difícil de leer.

- Hinata, ¿Porque se va? -Él sabía que algo sucedía, no era normal que la Hyuuga después de estar tantos años de su mejor amigo ahora ni le mirara, desde la fiesta de Kiba ese par se comportaba extraño ya que Kiba no era escandaloso se la pasaba en silencio y cuando Hinata se le acercaba este no evitaba sonrojarse.

- Ya lo ha dicho ella, Estudiará en el extranjero.-Chasqueó su lengua, estaban seguros que el no diría nada.

- Esa excusa no me convence Aburame, Hace tiempo que se comportan extraños.-

- ¿Quienes? -Otra pregunta, en cierta forma la actitud del Aburame se tornaba molesta.

- Hinata y Kiba, ¿Que está sucediendo?, y no me digas que nada por no es nada creíble.-El Nara suspiró, era hora de intervenir.

- Shino.-El aludido le miró, en cierta forma se sintió extraño por la mirada del Aburame sin contar que aun tenía sus lentes.- Hinata y Kiba, ¿Que sucede con ese par? -

- No lo sé.-Mintió sintiéndose en cierta forma molesto ante la intensidad con la que buscaban enterarse de la verdad.

- Eres su mejor amigo sin duda sabes algo que nosotros no.-Intervino el Uchiha acertando ante su comentario.

- En realidad no entiendo el comportamiento de Hinata y Kiba, el día de la fiesta yo me fui ante por lo que no puedo asegurarles que sucedió.-Tuche, era cierto, el Aburame se había ido con su novia.

- ¡No me vengas con eso!, ¡Se que pasa algo! -Explotó el Uchiha molesto ante tantos rodeos sobre aquel tema.

- Shino-kun, Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun ¿Que sucede? -Aquella voz llamó la atención de los tres azabaches, frente a ellos se encontraba Hinata.

- Hinata... -Susurró entre incomodo y alerta ¿Que hacía ella allí? o mejor dicho ¿Hace cuanto estaba allí?- Problemático.-Susurró para si, ahora se venía lo bueno.

- Es mejor que vayamos a clases.-Habló Shino antes de que bombardearan a su amiga con preguntas.

- Hinata.-Llamó serio el Uchiha, esta le miró.- ¿Que está sucediendo? -La chica sonrió, frente a ella se encontraban los tres calculadores del grupo, carácter, Inteligencia, lealtad.

- ¿Sobre que Sasuke-kun? -Gruñó ante la pregunta de la chica.

- ¿Porque te vas?, ¿Que pasa entre Kiba y tu?, ¿Porque de un momento a otro se comportan tan extraños?, ¿Que sucedió con tu amor hacia Naruto?, ¿Que está pasando? -Soltó todo de una haciendo sonreír al Nara.

- Problemático Uchiha.-Susurró divertido ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de este.

- Como ya les he dicho me iré a estudiar al extranjero, Kiba-kun y yo somos amigos, En realidad yo tampoco entiendo el comportamiento de Kiba-kun, En la fiesta ocurrió algo entre Naruto-kun y yo por lo que llegué a la conclusión de dejarlo. No está pasando nada Sasuke-kun.-Gruñó, la chica sabía fingir, era buena toda una Hyuuga a su parecer puesto que se encontraba fresca como una lechuga algo extraño en la tímida, y rara Hyuuga Hinata.

- Entonces, es verdad.-Sonrió altanero haciendo temblar en cierta forma a sus acompañantes.

- ¿Verdad? -Preguntó ella sintiendo que toda la valentía de hace unos momentos se esfumaba.

- Si, ya sé lo que sucede.-Dicho esto empezó su camino dejando a la Hyuuga realmente preocupada ¿La habrían descubierto?

- Bueno yo también me voy, ya se lo que quería saber.-Soltó el Nara dando un sonoro bostezo mientras caminaba pasillo adentro en busca de su salón de clases.

- N-No puede ser posible.-Susurró sintiendo su corazón detenerse, _Ellos ya saben la verdad._

- Lo es, al igual que yo han descifrado todo, seguramente ya tienen idea de lo que sucede.-Ella le miró preocupada.- No te preocupes, puede que lo sepan pero no dirán nada, no creo que digan nada...- O eso esperaba puesto que si decían lo que sabían sería fatal para su amiga.

- Entonces... ¿Saben que estoy embarazada? -Este le miró.

- No lo creo pero se lo imaginan porque ¿Porque otra razón abandonarías el país tan pronto? -Y era cierto, no había otra razón más valida ya que sus estudios fácilmente los podría realizar hasta graduarse en vez de irse de manera tan apresurada. Sonrió, era tan mala para mentir.

Solo esperaba que no dijeran nada.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado *O***

**¿Han descubierto a Hinata?**

**¿Que sucederá con Kiba?**

**¿El próximo capitulo será mas emocionante?**

**¿Todo en el próximo capitulo :B**

**Eyesgray o... Lider-sama xd**


	8. Amor Fraterno

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista y en este caso Kiba.**

* * *

**Amor Fraterno**

Suspiró. Ese día había sido de por si el mas largo que habría tenido en mucho tiempo, después de su anuncio el ambiente entre sus amigos estuvo realmente tenso y ahora con la duda de que los tres calculadores sabían su secreto era algo que le llenaba de nervios.

Si bien se llevaban bien no eran los mejores amigos, ella siempre estuvo oculta tras la capa de protección llamada Kiba y Shino.

Ahora las cosas con Kiba no mejoraban y Shino era su único soporte, hablaría con Sasuke y Shikamaru ya que necesitaba saber que era lo que en verdad ese par sabía.

- Hinata-sama. - Una voz tras la puerta de su habitación le llamó. - Hinata-sama, ¿Puedo pasar? - Suspiró.

- Pasa Nissan. - Al momento apareció su primo Neji, frio pero cálido, duro pero suave, el aun estaba choqueado por la noticia de su embarazo y duró algunos días en los que estar cerca de él era como estar cerca de su padre.

- Hinata-sama yo... -

- ¿Si Nissan? -

- ¿Ya les dijo? - Se sentó al borde del extenso mueble, este imitó la acción de su prima sentándose a su lado.

- Si Nissan, pero dime ¿Es de eso de lo que quieres hablarme? - Silencio, eso fue lo único que recibió por parte del castaño.

- Hinata-sama, ¿Cuando pasó? - Ya sabía que él le preguntaría, les había dicho a él y a Hanabi que estaba embarazada pero ante el shock de ambos y su deseo de guardar el secreto prefirió no dar detalles.

- Nissan no quiero hablar de ello. -

- ¡Necesito saberlo!, ¿Usted no cree que esa noticia me está carcomiendo?, ¿Y si la forzaron?, Dígame Hinata-sama ¿Fue contra su voluntad? - Esta negó.

- No Nissan, yo lo desee así. -

- Entonces ¿Fue Naruto? - Negó nuevamente.

- Naruto-kun y yo no avanzamos en nuestra relación si es lo que te preocupa. -

- Hinata-sama... entienda que yo la amo, daría mi vida por usted si fuera necesario, no puedo pensar en que usted fue obligada o se entregó a un maldito solo por un momento. Para mi siempre fue primero protegerla, a usted y Hanabi-sama... no puedo explicarme como de un momento a otro... -

- Nissan. - Lo cortó. - Yo también Te amo. - Le miró, una sonrisa cálida adornaba su rostro, de manera lenta empezó a acariciar los largos cabellos castaños siendo imitada por el chico quien acariciaba los suyos. - Pero fui yo quien lo quiso así es por eso que no puedo de un momento a otro renunciar, mi bebe. - Acarició su vientre. - Él no tiene la culpa de mi errores Nissan es por eso que lo voy a amar, lo cuidaré y tal vez algún día sepa quien es su padre. - Sonrió.

- No me importa quien sea el padre. - Puso su mano sobre la de la chica, ambos pararon las caricias de sus cabellos. - No me importa lo que piensen los demás Hinata-sama, yo seré como un padre para el y le prometo que no la abandonaré por que esto también ha sido culpa mía por abandonarla y no estar cuando usted me necesitó. -

- Gracias Nissan. - Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. - Gracias. -

- Me iré con usted a América. -

- ¿Que? - Soltó sorprendida viendo la sonrisa de su primo, ¿Hablaba en serio? - No Nissan, tu tienes por que quedarte, ¿Que pasará con Tenten? -

- Tenten... puede que le quiera pero para mi usted es la persona más importante en el mundo Hinata-sama. Además estando los dos juntos será mas fácil para usted ¿No cree? -

- N-No... Nissan no lo hagas. - Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, no quería que el renunciara a su vida solo por ella, no quería que el perdiera su juventud solo por estar con ella.

- No importa lo que diga, no puedo abandonarla. Dígame, ¿Desea mi compañía? - Soltó el agarre de sus manos, extendió sus brazos lado a lado dándole a entender de que la recibiría en un abrazo.

- Pero... - Este negó. - Gracias Nissan, tu compañía me será de gran ayuda. - El castaño sonrió, la envolvió en sus brazos por un largo tiempo.

- Hinata-sama... usted... ¿Cuantas veces? - Ambos se sonrojaron.

- ¡Nissan! - Reprendió, su primo era entrometido.

- Tarde o temprano me lo dirá. - Ambos sonrieron, entre ellos no existían secretos.

- Pero Nissan, ¿Que pasa con Tenten? -

- Ella no es como usted Hinata-sama, Tenten... es algo inmadura, le gusta divertirse claro que está bien ya que somos jóvenes pero... yo no veo mi futuro junto a ella. -

- Es raro. Hubo un tiempo en el que soñé mi futuro junto a Naruto-kun. -

- ¿Y como era?- Preguntó interesado.

- Un desastre. - Ambos sonrieron, era cierto ya que la única persona que se vería junto al rubio sería la peli rosa aunque eso era un secreto.

- Hinata-sama es mejor que descanse. - La chica entre sus brazos asintió.

- Buenas noches Nissan. - Ambos se miraron, el procedió a besarle la frente y luego ella le dio un beso en los labios, un beso casto, sin dobles intenciones solo cariño.

- Buenas noches Hinata-sama. - Se levantó y desapareció tras la puerta de la habitación dejándola en ella en la soledad de su habitación.

- Un futuro juntos... es extraño, a veces creo que si no sintiera esta presión en mi pecho cuando pienso en Kiba-kun estaría con Neji-Nissan. - Sonrió, amaba a su primo, amaba a Kiba, amaba a Shino. Eran los hombres que deseaba y necesitaba en su vida.

**"#$%**

Esa mañana se levantó sin ninguna intención de moverse de su cama, si no fuera por que Akamaru lo lamió hasta que se levantó no estaría de camino al Instituto.

- Buenos días. - A su lado apareció de quien sabe donde Shino.

- Shino cada vez das más miedo. -

- En realidad el problema es que tu... -

- ¡Ya, ya!, joder no estoy de humor para tus discursos Shino. - Para tratar de despertarse restregó su rostro con ambas manos. ¿Que le pasaba?, Él no era así, bueno si pero hoy se sentía mucho mas irritable que cualquier día.

- ¿Te afectó la noticia de Hinata? - Hinata. Ahora que lo recordaba su mejor amiga se iría del país, genial ese día sería terriblemente largo.

- Se irá Shino. ¿Como no quieres que me afecte? -

- Yo también la extrañaré pero ha sido su decisión y nosotros como buenos amigos debemos respetarla. -

- Lo se... es solo que ¿Porque?, no entiendo nada un día estamos estupendamente bien y al otro parece ser otra persona. Joder. - Shino le miró de soslayo, en realidad Kiba se encontraba de manera irritable.

- ¿No crees que eres tu quien a querido ver que todo esta bien? - El castaño le mandó una mirada de advertencia.

- No quiero hablar. Me da igual o que haga Hinata, si desea irse ¡Que se vaya!, joder eso me pasa por tomarle cariño a la final es como todas las mujeres. -

- ¿Que dices Inuzuka? - Ambos pararon en seco. Aquella voz sonó amenazante, sin duda era el Hyuuga.

- ¿Que quieres Neji? - Ambos se miraron de manera retadora.

- Nissan es mejor que entremos necesito hablar con alguien. Shino-kun, Kiba-kun buenos días. - El moreno asintió a modo de saludo, Kiba por su parte le miró de soslayo y se fue.

- Déjalo, hoy está más sensible. - Asintió ante las palabras del Aburame, al instante este entró junto a su compañero.

- Hinata-sama, ¿Porque le defiende?, Usted misma escuchó como habló de usted. -

- Solo está molesto Nissan, tú te molestaste cuando te enteraste de la verdad. - El castaño asintió. - ¿Vamos? - La pequeña Hyuuga le extendió una mano invitándolo a tomarla, invitación que el acepto entrando ambos tomados de la mano al Instituto.

- Hinata-sama si sucede algo solo llámeme, estaré pendiente, si se siente mal regresaremos a casa recuerde que en este tiempo empiezan los malestares. -

- Si Nissan lo tendré en cuenta. - Ambos pararon frente a la puerta que daba al salón de clases de la chica. - ¿Hablaras con Tenten y Lee? - Este asintió. - Buena suerte. -

- Igual Hinata-sama. - Dicho esto le beso la frente y desapareció entre la multitud de estudiantes. Suspiró, ahora tendría que hablar con los morenos y soportar las caras largas de sus amigos.

**Espero les haya gustado ^^**

**Lo sé, a quedado muy corto pero prometo preparar mejor el próximo capítulo **

**Gracias por leer, dejen reviews xd.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**


	9. Lo siento

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Una sola Noche.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: T**

**Genero: Romance, Friendship.**

**AU. OoC, Crack.**

* * *

**Lo siento.**

Al entrar sucedió lo que dedujo. Sus amigos se encontraban rodeados por una extraña aura, al parecer hoy sería el día más largo que tendría.

Esperaba que Neji la pasara mejor.

Caminó de manera lenta hacia su asiento, junto a ella se encontraba Shino como de costumbre pero Kiba había buscado otro asiento alejado de ella.

¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿No se estaba comportando de manera infantil?

Al verlo de aquella manera sentía que hacía lo correcto al irse, no quería tener que ser una carga para Kiba el tan solo era un adolescente y su madures aún no estaba desarrollada, en otras palabras Kiba solo era un niñato.

Bien, estaba siendo un poco dura pero aquella situación empezaba a molestarle, todos empezaban a molestarle.

¿No era ella quien debía cargar con aquel embarazo?, ¿No era ella quien debía soportar tantos cambios?, ¿No era ella quien ahora sufría las consecuencias de sus actos?

Solo ella era la que se encontraba directamente afectada, Kiba no sabía que sería padre, Shino solo podía guardar silencio, sus amigos solo podían resignarse, su padre solo le daría el soporte económico, Neji... Neji y Hanabi era quienes más le importaban en aquel momento.

No quería dejar a su hermana sola y no quería que su primo lo dejara todo por ella.

¿Estaba bien lo que hacía?, la verdad se estaba comportando de manera egoísta más no le importaba. Se estaba cansando y la verdad temía explotar, ¿Acaso esto eran los efectos del embarazo?, se estaba asustando por la dirección de sus pensamientos.

En verdad se estaba comportando de manera egoísta.

- Buenos días. - Saludó.

- Buenas. - Respondieron casi todos, ¿Que les pasaba?, ahora si se estaba empezando a molestar.

- ¿Su-Sucede algo? - Preguntó.

- Nada. - Respondieron de nuevo. Bien, ahora sabía que si sucedía algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porque se comportan así? - Sus amigos le miraron como en forma de reproche.

- Estamos así por tu noticia. - Respondió Ino.

- Si, no puedo creer que te vayas. - Soltó Sakura.

Bien las chicas se sentían depresivas, ¿Pero para eso tenían que tomar aquella actitud?

- No discutiré eso. Mi decisión ya está tomada. - Soltó un poco molesta. Casi todos los de su clase le miraron con sorpresa.

- Hinata-chan. - Susurró el rubio.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó.

- ¿Que te está pasando? - Preguntó Chouji.

- ¿De qué?, ustedes son los extraños. - Bufó, empezaba a sentirse mareada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Le preguntó en un susurro, Shino.

- Si... solo estoy un poco mareada no es nada. - Dijo tratando de calmarlo tanto a él como a sí misma.

- ¿Que te sucede? - Preguntó Sakura.

- Déjenla. A ella también le afecta su traslado pero no podemos hacer nada, si no la apoyan y desean lo mejor para ella es porque su amistad y cariño hacia Hinata solo es falsedad. - Todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras del Aburame.

- Lo siento. - Susurró más de uno.

Suspiró. Al menos Shino estaba con ella, él lograba aligerar un poco su estrés.

- Gracias Shino-kun. - Susurró.

- Trata de no enfermarte Hinata, no debes dar señales de lo que sucede. - Asintió.

Buscó con la mirada a los dos morenos encontrándolos un poco apartados del grupo.

La miraban, detallaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Se sentía estudiada por aquellos orbes oscuros de ese par.

Por algo eran genios.

- Debo hablar con ellos. - Shino asintió.

- Les diré por ti, tu solo espera en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo. - Asintió.

- Gracias Shino-kun... tú siempre me ayudas. - El moreno medio sonrió.

- Debo protegerte, ya que Kiba no es el de siempre yo velaré por ti. - Sonrió.

Extrañaba al antiguo Kiba. En momentos como este se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto.

Tal vez y solo tal vez si aquella noche solo hubieran dormido su amistad no habría cambiado, no estaría embarazada y no sufriría la indiferencia del castaño.

Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a su antiguo Kiba.

Pero ese era el precio que debía pagar, debía irse y dejar su juventud atrás para convertirse en madre a sus 16 años. Necesitaba ser fuerte por ella y por su hijo.

* * *

- Neji. - Saludó sonriente. - ¿Que sucede? - Preguntó al instante al ver como este le ignoraba.

- Nada Tenten. - Respondió.

- No mientas... ¿Te asa algo Neji? - Preguntó.

- Necesito decirles algo, a ambos. - La castaña y el moreno se miraron preocupados.

¿Acaso se trataba sobre lo de Hinata?, Tenten asintió tornándose un poco cabizbaja.

Ella lo sabía. Neji la amaba pero Hinata siempre fue primero, Hinata y Hanabi lo eran todo para Neji pero... ¿Hasta qué punto llegaba ese amor?

Sospechaba que Neji amaba a su prima desde un punto más allá de lo fraternal.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos amigo mío? - Soltó Lee. Tan enérgico como siempre.

- Yo... me iré con Hinata a América.

Lo sabían. Desde que se enteraron sobre el traslado de Hinata, Neji se iría con ella, él nunca la dejaría sola.

- Entonces... ¿Es el fin? - Preguntó ella en un susurro.

- Lo siento Tenten. - Susurró el castaño.

- Neji... ¿Tan importante es ella?

- Lo es. - Respondió el castaño. Entonces Tenten lloró en silencio, limpiando a cada momento aquellas traidoras lágrimas que le delataban.

- Ya no importa. Siempre lo supe. - Susurró ella.

- No Tenten yo no...

- No lo niegues Neji, aunque lo ocultes bajo aquella capa de sobreprotección sabes lo que sientes. - Soltó molesta.

- Te equivocas. - Dijo. - Te equivocas.

* * *

Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong.

El timbre que indicaba el almuerzo fue como una salvación para ella.

En cada una de las clases tuvo que soportar a sus amigos mirarla de una forma un tanto dolida, a Kiba evitarla, a Sasuke y Shikamaru estudiarla.

En verdad se sentía agotada tanto física como emocionalmente.

- Hinata. - Asintió.

- Estaré esperando. - El moreno asintió.

Tomando su almuerzo caminó fuera del salón de clases, caminó y caminó por los pasillas hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Suspiró. Aun le faltaban bastantes pisos.

* * *

- Sasuke, Shikamaru. - Se acercó a los dos morenos.

- Ya lo veía venir. - Soltó con desaliento el de coleta.

- ¿Hinata quiere vernos? - Preguntó divertido el Uchiha.

- Los verá en la azotea. - Ambos asintieron.

- Son bastantes pisos por subir. Que molesto. - Soltó el Nara en bostezo.

- Cállate y muévete. - Bufó el Uchiha caminando fuera del salón.

- Buena suerte Hinata. - Susurró para sí mismo.

Él no podía o mejor dicho no debía ir. Hinata ahora no estaría junto a el por lo que debía ser más independiente.

Solo esperaba tenerla cerca, el la quería, Hinata era como su hermana.

Kiba era quien ya no le veía de aquella manera solo que no lo aceptaba. Suspiró, Kiba estaba enamorado de Hinata.

Pero Hinata no quería que el dejara todo por ella. Al parecer Hinata también amaba a Kiba solo que no se ha detenido a pensarlo de aquella forma.

Esto se tornaba complicado.

* * *

- Tengo hambre. - Se quejó para sí misma. Últimamente su apetito había aumentado el problema era que cuando comía sentía nauseas.

No quería delatarse a sí misma, no de nuevo.

- Estamos aquí. - Dio un pequeño brinco al ver al Uchiha y al Nara aparecer por la puerta de la azotea.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - Preguntó el de coleta.

- Yo... ¿Qué es lo que saben? - Preguntó directa.

- ¿Saber?, ¿De qué?, ¡Ah ya!, ¿Sobre lo de tu viaje repentino? - Empezó el Uchiha. - Pues... la verdad no me interesa.

- Siempre con ese carácter. - Se quejó el Nara. - Seremos sinceros Hinata. - Cortó al sentir un bostezo. - Aquello de que viajaras por tus estudios no es del todo cierto. Sabes eres buena fingiendo pero... no nos engañas. - Suspiró.

- Es cierto que no viajo por mis estudios. - Respondió ella.

- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó el Uchiha.

- Yo... me doy porque... - Suspiró.

- Estas embarazada. - Completó el Nara.

- Sí. - Respondió cabizbaja. Ambos chicos se acercaron hasta ella.

- Tonta, ¿Crees que te juzgaremos? - Bufó el Uchiha.

- Somos amigos, nos importa tu bienestar. - Ambos le acariciaron el cabello como si de una mascota se tratara.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró.

- Lo que quieres es que guardemos silencio. - Asintió sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse.

- La pregunta es, ¿A quién debemos ocultarle la verdad? - Preguntó el Uchiha.

- A... - Respiró profundo. - A Kiba-kun. - Respondió.

- ¿Kiba? - Soltaron ambos a la vez.

- Dios creí que te quería como a una hermana. - Soltó el Nara.

- Creía que era Naruto. - Soltó el Uchiha.

- Naruto-kun me engañó el día de la fiesta, todos estaban drogados, tu estuviste con Ino por lo que Kiba se enojó.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos de par en par. - ¿Nos vieron? - Asintió.

- Luego vimos a Naruto-kun y Sakura-san. - El Uchiha se quedó en silencio.

- Entonces fue por despecho. - Asintió. - Por eso no quieres que él se entere. - Asintió de nuevo.

- Pero... si te vas y vuelves dentro de unos años con un hijo será obvio que preguntarán quien es su padre. - Dijo el Uchiha.

- ¿Que harás cuando eso suceda? - Preguntó el Nara.

Aquella situación era problemática.

- Yo seré el padre. - Una tercera voz masculina se dejó escuchar.

- Nissan. - Susurró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

¿Qué hacía el castaño allí?, ¿Cuánto habría escuchado?

- ¿Tu? - Preguntó el Uchiha. - Ósea que renunciarás a todo por ella.

- Pero ten en cuenta que algún día se sabrá la verdad. - Dijo el Nara.

- Solo si Hinata-sama decide que se sepa la verdad será así, no pretendo dejarla. - Ambos morenos suspiraron.

- Nissan. - Susurró la Hyuuga sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

Neji era todo lo que necesitaba pero ¿Porque se sentía así?

- De acuerdo. - Dijo Sasuke. - Ten en cuenta que tú serás su único soporte Hyuuga.

- Ella estará a tu cuidado ahora. Cuídala por todos. - El castaño asintió.

Viendo la situación decidieron retirarse.

- Lo siento. - Susurró ella entre lágrimas. No quería que Neji se enterara de la verdad.

- Lo escuché todo. - Dijo él. - Lamento entrometerme así pero no puedo dejarla sola. - Se acercó de manera lenta hacia ella.

- Lo siento Nissan. - Soltó entre sollozos.

- No se disculpe... Yo estaré para usted siempre Hinata-sama. Usted y Hanabi-sama lo son todo para mí. - Se situó al lado de la chica recostándose en las mallas que cubrían a la azotea por seguridad.

- Lo siento... Lo siento tanto. - Susurró. El solo sonrió abrazándola para darle su compañía.

- No se disculpe, de ahora en adelante no estará sola siempre me tendrá a mí. - Empezó a acariciar con cariño los largos cabellos de la morena.

- Lo siento Nissan... por mí, por mi culpa abandonarás todo lo que te importa. - Susurró cuando se calmó.

- Usted es lo que más me importa. - Dijo él.

- Nissan... No tienes que hacerlo. - Soltó separándose un poco del castaño.

- Quiero hacerlo. - Dijo él.

Ambos sonrieron. Se miraban tan intensamente que por impulso el la besó.

- No puede ser. - Susurró sintiendo que se quebraría en cualquier momento.

Había visto a Hinata subir al siguiente piso sola por lo que intentó buscarla para hablar con ella pero no la encontró. Entonces cuando quiso desistir su búsqueda vio al Uchiha y al Nara bajar de la azotea.

Nunca esperó ver a Hinata y a Neji en aquella situación.

- Hinata... ¿Acaso lo que pasó ese día no fue nada para ti?, acaso... ¿No importa lo que siento por ti? - Sintió lágrimas de ira acumularse.

Se sentía un idiota. Se había enamorado de Hinata, estaba locamente enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía.

- ¡Maldición! - Soltó, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula bajo os escalones rápidamente.

- Al parecer los vio. - Soltó el Nara.

- Es mejor así, él no puede hacer nada. Es solo un idiota. - Dijo el Uchiha al ver correr al Inuzuka lejos de ellos.

- Eres un poco cruel, ¿No crees? - El Uchiha sonrió divertido.

- Se lo merece.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado._**

**_Se ha declarado la guerra entre Kiba y Neji ¿Quién ganará?_**

**_Gracias por leer y comentar. ^^_**

**_Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD_**


	10. Te equivocas

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Este KibaHina es mío. Nada de robos.**

**Me disculpo por mi errores en los capítulos anteriores. Este es KibaHina no SasuHina.**

* * *

**Nombre: Una sola Noche.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Sasuhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, Drama.**

* * *

**Te equivocas.**

**2 semanas después~**

El frío del invierno ya se hacía notar, y aunque aún estaban en otoño al parecer el invierno estaba más que cerca y con ello su despedida a su país natal.

Los síntomas del embarazo cada vez se notaban más.

Nauseas, mareos, desmayos, su apetito había aumentado por lo que se veía obligada a comer dos o tres raciones de lo que ella comía normalmente y eso era en sí agotador.

- ¿Acaso esto lo tengo que vivir durante ocho meses más? - Preguntó al aire mientras caminaba hacia su Instituto.

Su viaje estaba destinado para año nuevo, partiría después de la celebración en familia hacia América. Su padre Hiashi había hecho que le matricularan en uno de los mejores institutos de allí y aquello le preocupaba.

No quería que su padre hiciera tanto por ella.

- Hinata-sama. - Un pequeño brinco la delató, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos estaba que no recordó quien le acompañaba.

- ¿Qué sucede Neji? - Preguntó en un susurro levemente sonrojada.

Aquello de llamarlo sin formalidades era un tanto vergonzoso y todo por ese beso.

_Se besaban de una manera no tan delicada, los brazos de él la rodeaban de tal manera que con solo aquella acción le decía a gritos que no la dejaría ir. Se sentía feliz, Neji era el hombre perfecto y estaba segura de que aceptarían una relación entre los dos pero..._

_- Ni-Nissan. - Él se separó._

_- Dis-Disculpeme, no sé qué me sucedió yo... - Él estaba más que avergonzado, ¡La había besado!, ¡A su prima!, se suponía que él amaba a sus primas como si fueran sus hermanas pero lo que sintió en aquel beso en definitiva no era ningún cariño fraterno._

_- N-No te disculpes. - Susurró ella._

_- Pero... la besé._

_- Yo... m-me gustó. - Susurró ella con aquel sonrojo que le delataba lo avergonzada que estaba._

_Y entonces ambos sonrieron, tomándose de las manos y dándose un cálido abrazo. Sin palabras de por medio, solo ellos dos._

_- Te quiero Nissan. - Susurró ella._

_- Y yo a usted Hinata-sama. ¿Sabe que me haría más feliz en este momento? - Ella le miró interrogante._

_¿A qué se refería?_

_- ¿Q-Que Nissan? - Preguntó como una niña pequeña a quien la van a contar un secreto._

_- Que me dijera Neji. - Susurró el eliminando toda distancia entre ellos._

_Y así se la pasaron ese día, entre besos, abrazos y la compañía del otro._

Él sonrió.

- ¿Que le gustaría para navidad?, faltan solo tres días y...

- No deseo nada.

El la miró interrogante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya tengo lo que necesito Nissan, te tengo a ti. - Él sonrió tomándole de la mano, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos viendo a lo lejos como algunos de sus compañeros los esperaban.

Kiba estaba ahí.

El los veía, cada vez que se besaban, como se sonreían, era oficial que ambos eran una pareja y aquello solo lo destruía cada vez más.

¿Porque sucedió todo esto?

- Si tan solo no hubiéramos hecho nada aquella noche... tal vez no te amaría, tal vez no estarías con él, tal vez no tendrías que irte y seríamos felices como antes. - Con su mano derecha apretó la camisa escolar que llevaba puesta, donde se situaba su corazón le dolía, y no por que sufriera alguna enfermedad.

Su corazón sufría por amor. Un amor no correspondido.

- Lo sabes, ¿No? - Dijo Shino a su lado.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó el.

- Ella también te quiere pero Neji no fue tan idiota y la conquistó. - Suspiró.

Era cierto.

Él era un idiota infantil.

Solo era un niño y Neji en sí ya era un hombre.

Sonrió con amargura.

- ¿Acaso huirás siempre? - Preguntó al Aburame caminando a su lado.

- Cuando la veo mi pecho duele, prefiero huir que verla junto a él. - Dicho esto se alejó caminando hacia su salón de clases.

- Eres un niño. - Susurró el Aburame.

Ahora entendía la elección de Hinata.

Ella ama a Kiba pero Neji le ofrecía lo que Kiba nunca le daría.

Una vida juntos.

Un hogar estable.

Kiba aún era un niño pero Neji, él había aceptado dejarlo todo por Hinata y aquello era digno de tener.

Neji merecía su respeto.

Hinata merecía ser feliz.

Solo esperaba que aquella decisión no afectara a Kiba, a Hinata, a Neji y al bebé en el futuro.

El por ahora solo podía ser un buen amigo y acompañar a Kiba. Hinata ya tenía su apoyo pero Kiba vivía en la sombra lamentando lo que sucedió.

- No es tan sencillo como lo crees Kiba. - Susurró caminando en dirección al castaño quien lo esperaba situado frente a la entrada. - No lo es.

**.**

**.**

Como todos los días el la acompañó hasta la puerta que daba a su salón de clases, esperaron hasta que los dejaron solos para poder despedirse.

- Hinata. - La aludida le miró. - Yo... bueno... - Suspiró.

Cada vez se sentía más inseguro respecto a los sentimientos de Hinata y los suyos.

- ¿Q-Que sucede? -Preguntó ella casi en un susurro.

- Falta poco para irnos, ahora somos novios y... - El sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de Hinata.

Se había sentido un poco decaída porque él no le había dicho nada sobre su "relación" y ahora le decía que eran novios.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Estaba feliz.

- ¿Qué dices? - Le miró extrañada. - ¿Me estabas escuchando? - El sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de ella hasta el tope.

Al parecer no.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró. El solo sonrió besando su frente.

- No importa, cuando sea el momento se lo diré. - Ella asintió viendo como el partía hacia su propio salón de clases.

Respiró profundo entrando al suyo. El alboroto de los estudiantes la asombró.

- ¡Hinata! - Asintió ante el llamado que le hacían sus amigos en la parte de atrás.

- ¿Q-Que sucede? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- Estamos planeando salir en grupo, sabemos que te irás y hoy es el último día de clases antes de año nuevo así que... ¿A dónde quieres ir Hinata-chan? - Preguntó Ino con una gran sonrisa y su brillo labial en mano.

- N-No es necesario. - Susurró avergonzada.

- Hmp. No te hagas la de rogar. - Se sonrojó ante el reprimiendo del Uchiha.

- Cualquier cosa estaría bien. - Todos sonrieron.

- ¿Qué les parece esquiar? - Abría sido una gran idea, a ella le gusta.

- No. - Negó de inmediato el Nara.

Todos le miraron extrañados, ella también.

- Es peligroso. - Le susurró.

Sonrió. Después de saber la verdad Shino, Sasuke y Shikamaru se habían convertido en sus hermanos mayores siempre cuidándola cuando no estaba Neji.

- Gracias. - Susurró agradecida. La relación con ellos no era tan estrecha pero ahora los quería bastante, ellos ocupaban el lugar de Kiba.

Kiba... cada vez que pensaba en él su pecho dolía, le dolía saber que el evitaba hablarle, verla, le dolía saber que él no quería nada con ella.

Aun así no se deprimía, su hijo no podía sufrir por su culpa, este error lo cometió ella y aunque Neji estuviera a su lado debía superarlo sola.

Neji... cuando estaba cerca de él era tan feliz, se podría decir que le quería bastante aunque dejar de verlo como un hermano le fue un poco difícil pero nada que fuera tan imposible.

Y entre el alboroto pudo ver como Kiba la miraba, él le sostuvo la mirada, una mirada cargada de tantos sentimientos que la confundían.

¿Qué era aquello?

No... Ella no... Neji y su hijo eran quienes debían querer como a nadie.

Confundida desvió la mirada. No debía adentrarse más al tema, no ahora que todo estaba por terminar en Japón.

- ¡Hinata! - Se sobresaltó al ver como la llamaban. Se giró mirando a sus amigos preocupados.

- ¿Q-Que sucede? - Preguntó en un susurro.

- Es solo que... estás extraña. - Dijo Chouji mientras comía más y más frituras.

Al verlo comer también le dio hambre.

- Tengo hambre. - Susurró.

- ¿Hambre?, pues... toma. - Chouji se acercó hasta ella dándole un delicioso pastelillo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. - ¡Gracias! - Soltó sonriente quitando la envoltura lo comió, sabía a gloria.

- Hyuuga... - Ignoró el susurro del Uchiha, ahora estaba comiendo algo delicioso.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? - Preguntó extrañada la Haruno.

- ¿Mm? - Preguntó viendo como todos la miraban extrañados.

- Estas rara Hinata-chan. - Dijo el rubio.

Oh, no. ¡Era una tonta!

- L-Lo siento es solo que... no desayuné bien. - Susurró avergonzada.

Prefirieron ignorar lo que sucedió. A cualquiera le podía dar hambre todo el tiempo, ¿No?

Chouji era un claro ejemplo de ello.

**.**

**.**

Suspiró, ese día había sido agotador.

Al almuerzo compartió un gran momento junto a Neji luego este se disculpó diciendo que por ser el presidente del club de Karate tenía que quedarse allí para asignar al nuevo presidente.

Y ahora ella caminaba a casa, hacía frio, tenía hambre y quería ver a Neji.

Sonrió.

Aquel cariño poco a poco se transformaba, Neji... ella quería verlo feliz, quería hacerlo feliz.

- Hinata. - Al escuchar el llamado se detuvo.

Imposible.

No podía ser él.

No podía ser Kiba.

De manera lenta se giró, efectivamente el Inuzuka era quien le había llamado.

- Kiba-kun. - Susurró.

- Solo quiero saber algo antes de verte ir. - Ella le miró intrigada. - ¿Amas a Neji? - La pregunta le sorprendió.

- Yo...

- ¿Que sientes por mí? -

- ¿A qué te refieres Kiba-kun? - No le estaba gustando la dirección que tomaba esa conversación.

- Quiero saber lo que sientes por mí, Hinata. - Ella se quedó en silencio. - ¿No lo sabes?, yo...no te vayas Hinata. - Le suplicó. Suplica que a Hinata se le hizo bastante difícil declinar.

- L-Lo siento pero... no es tan fácil Kiba-kun. - El ceño del castaño se frunció.

- ¿Porque no?, solo dicen eso, no es tan fácil, no es tan fácil, ¡¿Porque no?! - Gritó irritado.

- Porque... amo a Nissan. - Susurró girando hasta darle la espalda al Inuzuka.

- ¿Lo amas?, no pareces muy convencida, ¿Ya son pareja?, me pregunto cuántas veces lo habrán hecho. - Aquellas palabras le dolieron. - Y yo de idiota me enamoré de ti.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó sorprendida.

- Ya no importa... es estúpido amar a alguien que solo te vio como una noche de despecho. - Dicho esto pateó una piedra alejándose en dirección opuesta.

- Te equivocas... - Susurró al borde de las lágrimas. - Te equivocas.

¿Porque le decía aquello?

¿No veía que le hacía daño?

Ella debía comenzar de nuevo pero aun así Kiba le decía que la amaba... ¿Porque debía sentirse así?

- Te equivocas. - Susurró apretando fuertemente su pecho.

No podía sentir nada, por Neji, por su hijo y por ella aquellos sentimientos tan confusos debían irse.

Nada de lo que sucedió en este momento lo debería recordar.

Nunca.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, en este capitulo quise resaltar el amor que hay entre Kiba y Hinata.**

**Ella no lo acepta y ahora se irá.**

**¿Que pasará ahora en adelante?**

**Espero les guste la historia.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**


End file.
